Thadrea
Lore=Thadrea is a highland surrounded by the foggy Ashmond Mountains and situated on Gordean, the southern continent of Auratia. The dominant power in this region is the Norden Kingdom, which was founded long ago by the Tunno people, a race as influential as the Osira in Auratian history. While Osirans developed a combat style based on their command of weaponry, the Tunnos specialized in complex and powerful magic. The great hero of the Tunno people was the sage Asuma, who fought alongside the legendary Osiran Kolava in the Second Dragon War against the Devouring Dragons. Although the kingdom was destroyed, the spirit of the friendship shared between those two warriors still remains intact in the hearts of the Tunno people. Norden Kingdom Norden is the mightiest kingdom in all of Thadrea, and it is largely due to the peace-keeping efforts of Norden that the smaller kingdoms of Soroto and Jerud have not yet annihilated each other in a full-blown war. The origins of this perpetual feud lie far in the past, and although no one can remember them exactly, each minor squabble causes the conflict to boil ever more furiously. While Norden issues decrees to Jerud and Soroto, the Tonapah region serves as a physical buffer zone between the two sides. Many negotiations take place here, and the residents are more than annoyed at the attitudes of the opposing kings. The Marsh Witch While everyone else in Thadrea seems to be at each other’s throats, there is one person who prefers to stay out of the conflict altogether. Sukarin doesn’t care if you’re Osiran, Tunno, dragon, or other…she just wants to be left alone. This incredibly old woman with awe-inspiring magical talents lives a secluded existence in a hut in the Silt Marsh, which has earned her the nickname “Marsh Witch”. She was once the beloved of Asuma. After his death, she turned her back on the world, although she does get a perverse thrill every now and then from torturing those who come to her for help, sending them on long and circuitous quests. But no matter how hard she may try, her bitter vendetta can’t change the person she once was: a benevolent and powerful sorceress. Hynier & Oziak In addition to the conflict zones, there are also places of peace and learning in Thadrea: Hynier and Oziak. Far from any war or strife, Hynier is a charming little village that was founded as a temporary base for the stonemasons who erected Vita Temple. The village was named after the foreman in charge of the construction, who was a loyal follower of Vita. His relatives still live there. Oziak is a renowned institute for the research of all forms of magic. Many families from all over Auratia send their would-be child prodigies to the Oziak Institute in Norden to study under the best magic instructors in the world. Even the crotchety Sukarin once taught here. Sources #http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/game/world/thadrea |-|Dungeons= |-|Quests= Thadrea Quests by Region Ashmond Mountains *Main Quests **The Allies' Dilemma **Legendary Dragon's Goal **Investigate Ashmond Skywalk Ashmond Skywalk Tonapah Sanctuary *Normal Quests **Lost Treasure Amorkan Temple *Main Quests **Amorkan Temple's Cellar **Take back the Amorkan Stone Tablet Tonapah Pass *Main Quests **Tonapah Tomb (Quest) **Ask For Soroto's Help Blackwood *Main Quests **Understand the Situation **Kill the Ashfume Giants **Ashfume Giant's Teleportation Device **By the Power of Black Dragons Blackwood Lake Tonapah *Main Quests **One can never be too courteous **The Invincible Arrow and Invincible Armor **Black Dragon Spell Crystal's Usage Tonapah Tomb (Dungeon) Tonapah Ancient Battlefield Weeping Lake Soroto *Main Quests **The King's Summon **The One Who Can Take Back the Black Dragon Spell Crystal Tonapah Woodland Silt Marsh Marsh Witch's Hut *Main Quests **Sukarin's First Trial **Sukarin's Second Trial **Sukarin's Third Trial **Asuma's Riddle **Dragon Heart **Dragonheart Grass **Like A Legendary Dragon's Fire **Legendary Dragon Statue Fragment **Legendary Dragon Resonator **Asuma's Letter **King Jerud's Decision Hootwind Forest Jerud Mictian's Remains Mictian Corridor (Dungeon) Mictian Moor *Main Quests **Mictlan **To Norden Kingdom Hynier Taron Valley Vita Temple Norden Kingdom *Main Quests **Norden Kingdom's Dilemma **Summoning Stone **Save the Great Sorcerer Asuma's Mirage (Dungeon) |-|Dragons= Ancient and Rare *Mountain Traveler *Tonapah's Shadow *Phantasma *Night Queen *Skeleton Lord Common *Thunderbolt Rustwind Dragon *Highland Horned Dragon *Black Marsh Sapwing Dragon *Barbtail Dragon *Scavenging Spearcrown Dragon *Woodland River Thresher Dragon *Crimson Rockore Dragon *Rockbone Assault Dragon *Tough Bristleback Dragon *Wasteland Razorspine Dragon |-|Eggs= Green Eggs *'Growth' - Green (100%) - Highland Horned Dragon / Tough Bristleback Dragon / Woodland River Thresher Dragon / Barbtail Dragon / Black Marsh Sapwing Dragon / Wasteland Razorspine Dragon / Scavenging Spearcrown Dragon Blue Eggs *'Midnight Shade' - Blue (30%) / Brimstone / Hookwing ||| Green (70%) - Woodland River Thresher Dragon / Barbtail Dragon / Black Marsh Sapwing Dragon / Crimson Rockore Dragon / Wasteland Razorspine Dragon / Scavenging Spearcrown Dragon Purple Eggs *'Phantom' - Purple - (30%) Phantasma / Scarlet Bloom ||| Blue (50%) - Golden Shadow / Blood Fin ||| Green (20%) - Thunderbolt Rustwind Dragon / Highland Horned Dragon Orange Eggs *'Flourish' - Purple (100%) Mountain Traveler / Tonapah's Shadow Dungeon Eggs *'Bones - '''Purple (60%) - Magical Silver / Mountain Traveler ||| Blue (40%) Skeleton Lord / Viridescent **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Tonapah Tomb and Mictlan Corridor. *'Mirage - '''Balge / Magical Silver / Skeleton Lord / Night Queen **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Asuma's Mirage. Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Thadrea